The device of the present invention improves all of these operational attributes by a range of many factors via various methods and implements. This improved device utilizes significantly improved components that greatly increase the modulation capability, commercial applications, and creation of biophysiologic effects by factors of several times over the existing device. This new device consists of a frequency generator (preferably square wave), a transmitter, an amplifier, an impedance matcher (antenna tuner), a balun or lack of balun, and an antenna (plasma tube or metallic depending upon application). Design and operation of the Resonant Frequency Therapy device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,441, issued Jun. 1, 1999, and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,094, issued Apr. 24, 2001, both entitled “Resonant Frequency Therapy Device” issued to the present inventor show that there are significant limitations and capabilities of the components utilized in their construction. The patented devices are based upon utilization of a transmitter derived from that of a CB radio. All components attached to such transmitter have inherent limitations that ultimately limit the ability of the device to produce bio physiologic effects including the treatment of infections, disease states and cancer, and it's applicability to data transmission, and radar. The major limitations involve the rise and fall time of the pulse envelope, the frequency modulation capability of the amplifier, and the ability to manipulate the modulation frequency. The transmitter utilized in the prior art patents is limited to about one micro second rise and fall time.
Due to the use of a modulation transformer there is limitation to the modulation frequency handling capability of the transmitter. Another limitation on modulation frequency with existing transmitters is the use of an audio amplifier to step up the input audio signal voltage and current to the modulation transformer. Existing audio amplifiers for this purpose are limited to about 400,000 Hz. Existing transmitters, due to limitation of the modulation transformer and the audio amplifier, are limited to about 300,000 Hz maximum modulation frequency, and this is achieved only with a significant degradation of the pulse envelope.
The presence of a modulation transformer also severely disrupts the pulse envelope with modulation frequencies below 100 Hz. Simply connecting a transmitter with faster rise and fall times to components is found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,908,441 and 6,221,094, does not mean that the output pulse delivered from the antenna of the device will show improvement. Each component downstream from the transmitter must be equally as capable of the transmitter in handling, and thus not distorting or diminishing the quality of the oscillating electrical pulse.
The transmitter utilized in the existing patents is limited to about 1 micro second rise and fall times. This new device utilizes a new transmitter revealed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/457,502, filed Jun. 12, 2009, which is incorporated by reference. This new transmitter and its attached components that make up the improved Frequency Therapy Device—(amplifier, tuner, plasma tube (or other antenna type) is capable of producing rise and fall times of approximately 40 nanoseconds. The improvement of rise and fall times alone is that of about 25 times over the existing device. The existing device, as mentioned in these patents, utilizes a large ferrite balun in the antenna tuner. It has been found that a large ferrite balun causes a limitation of both modulation frequency response, and limitation of the rise and fall times of the pulse envelope. For example, the large balun used with existing devices, will severely distort the pulse envelope limiting rise and fall times of the pulse envelope to approximately 1 microsecond and the modulation pass band to approximately 500 KHz.
The existing devices described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,090,441 and 6,221,094 utilize long lengths of coaxial cable between the components. It has been found that at high modulation frequencies, these lengths of coaxial cable can severely degrade the pulse envelope and diminish the modulation frequency pass band.
Additionally, the prior art patents to the present inventor are limited to pulses longer than 1 microsecond and are incapable of many bio-physiological effects. Pulses of less than 1 microsecond durations will selectively charge the internal organelles and internal membranes of a cell, and not change the outer plasma membrane. Thus the prior art patents will charge the external cells membrane (plasma membrane) simultaneously with internal organelles and internal organelle membrane. There is no selectivity with these devices.